


Inner Demons

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel’s a good husband, Insomnia, Short Story, assuring Gabriel, fluff at the end, mentions of mental health, midnight thoughts, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Nathalie couldn’t sleep. Thoughts of previous trauma kept her up at night. Many nights of insomnia only worsened those thoughts from long ago. Luckily for her, she has her husband to help her through it all.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t posted in quite some time, so here’s a little something that came to mind. I just never had to the motivation or ideas to continue stories, so it may just be a post every now and then kind of thing.

Nathalie stood by herself on the balcony of their bedroom. It was dark. She wasn’t sure of the time, just that she shouldn’t be awake. 

She couldn’t sleep. She hated what she saw in her dreams, trauma from years prior that still stuck with her after all this time. She wishes she could forget, but her demons would always find a way back to her thoughts. She hated it. 

She gripped the railing and let the tears fall. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. She had tried so hard to hold back what she held inside, but even now, she could no longer hold it in. She felt she wasn’t strong enough to hold her tears back, but even she knew it was okay to cry. It was perfectly okay to let it all out.

Arms wrapped around her, holding her against their chest. She didn’t care who it was. All she could do was wrap her arms around the figure and pour her heart out with her tears. It wasn’t until she hears their voice that she was calmed.

“Nathalie...” She looked up with her bloodshot eyes to see her husband looking at her with a worried expression painted on his face.

“Gabriel” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears once again. She sobbed against his chest, trying to find comfort in whatever way she could. Gabriel softly caressed her back softly, letting her know it was okay. 

“It’s alright, my darling, just let it out” he told her. He had no idea what caused her to be so upset, but he had to do something. He hated seeing her like this. 

“I... I can’t take it, Gabriel. I don’t know what to do”

“It’s okay, my love. I’m here. I will always be here. Whatever happens, I will be by your side through it all”

Nathalie was able to breathe normally again, his words helping her feel a little better. She was so lucky to have someone like him by her side through her hardships. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve him.

“Thank you, Gabriel, for everything”

“I should be the one thanking you” he told her.

“Why?”

“Because no matter what happened, you were always there for me. You were there at my worst, you helped me when I truly needed it. You did more for me than what was required. You were there to hold me when I needed to let go. You saved me. You allowed me to see what life could be. And for that, I’m forever grateful. I love you, Nathalie. I love you so much. Never forget that”

“Gabriel...”

“I mean it, Nathalie. You fixed this broken family and was able to save me. I went down a road that damaged the relationship I had with Adrien. You were able to lead me down the right path again. You made me realize that I was trying to achieve a dream that worth the struggle and heartache. With our relationship, we made this family while again. 

And after we got married, I knew I had found my soulmate. You helped me find love again. I love you so much, Nathalie”

She looked at him with love in her eyes and a smile on her face. It was sincere. “I love you too, Gabriel” 

Gabriel smiled back at her. He finally made her smile. Whatever sadness she had felt that no longer present. He pained him to see his wife so upset. He was happy to see a smile on her face.

“We should go inside,” he told her, “It’s getting cold.”

She nodded, walking back with Gabriel into their bedroom. They both got under the covers and held each other close.

No matter what happens, Nathalie knows that Gabriel will be with her through it all.

Because he will help her shake her inner demons.


End file.
